Sekai Saikyou no Esper
by RoyalAssassinSiblings97
Summary: "So we finally come face to face." he smirked. "Don't underestimate me." I replied. "I know that sweet cheeks." he replied. I become flustered. "SWEET CHEEKS? WHY YOU!"
1. Chapter 1

Sekai Saikyō no Esper

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I only own my OC's.

Prologue

It's the year 2020, six years after World War III. The war has left a giant crater where Tokyo once stood, a place with radioactive and contaminated rubble. This location has been given the name Neskia. Neskia is a place where outcasts come to live, and because of the contamination, some of the outcasts gain various powers or "pieces". Those with powers become known as ESPERS and are shunned from society. Two scientists Dr. Kudou Michiya and Dr. Kira Hitomiko disagree with society looking down on espers and take some of them in as if they were their own children. They start an organization that trains these ESPERS to harness their powers called Justice. Justice soon earns a reputation around the world for being one of the most notorious experimental facilities to train these beings. However there is another organization that rivals Justice called Resurrection that trains ESPERS as well. They eventually decide that order to determine the strongest, they held a tournament called The Slayed where ESPERS would fight to the death. What will happen when the two strongest from each organization go head to head?

Aine: You guys are good at reading my actions so I won't say anything and let you handle the rest.

Name: (Last,First)

Age: (13-16)

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Casual Clothing:

Ability (one only):

Weapon (one only):

Crush: (taken-Mark Kruger,Kazemaru Ichirouta,Gouenji Shuuya,Kino Aki,Fidio Aldena,Sakuma Jirou)

Other Info:

Aine: Submit! Submit! Submit people!


	2. Chapter 2

Sekai Saikyou no Esper Chapter 1

Aine: Finally! I post a chapter for one of my OC stories.

Arata: Took you long enough.

Aine: *electricity sparks from body and dark aura surrounds her*

Arata: *gulp*

Aine: DIE ONII-CHAN!

Arata: Gahhhh! *runs away*

Aine: Get back here! *chases after him*

Aki: *sweatdrops* Aine does not own Inazuma Eleven or a move she borrowed from To Aru Majutsu no Index and To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. Enjoy!

Koyuki POV

Mitsuko,Kumi,Haruka,and I were walking in the park when it finally happened. We were eating crepes and simply having fun.  
>"So when are you going to become a Level Z Koyuki?" Mitsuko asked me. Mitsuko has been one of my best friends ever since I came into Koumeiseidai Academy. She has waist length blonde hair tied in an orange ribbon and matching orange eyes. She is a very shy person and never seems to get mad. Her ESPER ability is to become part animal and her weapon of choice is a dagger.<br>"I really don't know." I replied. "Maybe soon I hope?" All ESPERS in the world were ranked by their capabilities of controlling their powers. Level A would be the weakest and Level Z would be the strongest. All of us were currently a Level Y's so we're getting there.  
>"I think you'll get there early." Kumi complimented. Kumi has another one of my close friends ever since I came into Koumeiseidai. She has waist length brown hair tied into a ponytail and teal eyes. She is a bold and aggressive person but is a little shy. Not as shy as Mitsuko though. Her ESPER ability is that she can control water and her weapon of choice is two katanas.<br>"You know that if you become a Level Z, you would become the first female Level Z ESPER in history?" Haruka asked. Haruka is my last close friend. She is a nice person and is calm depending on the situation. She has black hair tied into a red ribbon and brown eyes.  
>Her ESPER ability is that she can see the future and her weapon of choice is a katana. Before I can answer her question, I hear a crash and a scream. We all get up from our seats and start to follow the sound.<br>"Haruka, where is the sound coming from?" I asked. She closes her eyes for a moment then reopens them. "It's at the bank. They're being robbed." she replied. We eventually get to the street and see men loading bags of money into the truck. I try to run towards them but Kumi stops me.  
>"We got this." she says and all three run towards the men. They beat them easily and pin them all down. I see a woman holding her son and one of the robbers is trying to grab the child.<br>"NO!" the woman yells.  
>"Shut up!" he kicks the woman down. My eyes widen in rage. I walk towards my friends.<br>"This is my personal fight now. Sorry but...I'm stepping in now." Electricity sparks from my body and chains appear out of nowhere surrounded by electricity. The man gets in the car and drives towards the other way then faces me.  
>"I remember now!" one of the robbers says while pinned down. "There's an electromaster that's freakishly strong and will rip apart your body and soul." I take out a coin. The man in the car laughs. All the girls look down and smirk.<br>"That's right." Kumi starts.  
>"She's definetely amongst the top of Koumeiseidai's 1.5 million populace." Mitsuko adds. I flip the coin in the air.<br>"The strongest of all the female ESPERS in Japan." Haruka says. The car starts to zoom towards me then the coin reaches my hand and I shoot it at the car at a high speed projectile. The car gets hit and flips in mid-air. All the girls cover their ears.  
>"Koumeiseidai Middle School's Pride. The unrivaled Electric Princess. Koyuki Shigure!" all three agree. The people around her are shocked.<br>"TSUGOII!" everyone eventually says. People start to surround us and congratulate us. People clap and cheer. The crowd splits to reveal a woman with green hair and blue eyes wearing glasses and a suit. She claps and grins in amusement.  
>"Headmaster Hitomiko!" All four of us yell in surprise. She grins again and looks at me.<br>"Congratulations Koyuki Shigure,Kobayashi Mitsuko,Reyami Kumiko,and Azumi Haruka. You are all officially Level Z's." My eyes widen in surprise.  
>"Really?" I ask with surprise.<br>"Yes." She smiles. I could hardly control my joy at that point.  
>"YATTA!" I scream then me and the girls hug. The headmaster then gives us a fancy envelope. I take it and look at it.<br>"That is an invitation to a ball. The organization Resurrection has personally invited us." My heart sank after she said those words. RESURRECTION? OUR OWN RIVAL INVITED US TO A BALL? Resurrection is another facility that also trains ESPERS. They've been our rivals for decades and Headmaster Hitomiko absolutely despises them. Why would she accept an invitation from the organization she absolutely despises?  
>All of us stay silent.<br>"Make sure you wear something fancy that night. Ok girls?" We all nod in unison. She turns around to walk away but stops and looks back at me.  
>"Koyuki, you will also meet Resurrection's strongest ESPER. You will not start any conflict. Is that clear?" I hesitate but nod.<br>"Good. Farewell." Then she leaves. My friends look at me with widened eyes. I'm going to meet Resurrection's strongest ESPER? This should be fun.

Aine: Sorry it's short. I promise the other OCs will appear next chapter.

Arata: Please review!


End file.
